User talk:PVX-Joseph
what was the point of your edit here? i use that image in my userpage, don't tag it for deletion. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Skakid9090. 19:55, 10 August 2007 (CEST) :It's not displayed on your userpage, only linked. Pretty pointless as explained in the reason for tagging. Joseph 10:46, 11 August 2007 (CEST) ---- Thank your for cleaning up my build. --Fox007 17:36, 3 December 2007 (CET) :You're welcome! :)) Joseph 21:15, 12 December 2007 (CET) ---- I just tagged the Lutgardis page for deletion. Only the non-solo linked there anyway, so I just updated those links instead. If a build's been moved to a new location, the old page gets cleared off normally. - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 07:38, 6 March 2008 (EST) :okay, thx :) Joseph 07:41, 6 March 2008 (EST) ::NP. :) - [[User:Panic|'zomg!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'PANIC!']] 07:44, 6 March 2008 (EST) Self healing is irrelevent on most bars. Stop voting down builds because they don't have one. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 09:55, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :So what you're saying is, "Don't be honest and keep votes high and artificial?" - If something doesn't work somewhere then it shouldn't be a 4.5 to 5. Either that or (no offense) you just like to exercise your admin powers to show you have them like one or two I know? I get the impression that most voters look at the bar and vote without really trying them out like I do. That's when you find the flaws. My vote should stand. Joseph 12:06, 11 August 2008 (EDT) ::I don't have admin powers. If every build was voted for every specific thing, then we wouldn't have builds here. GW is a team game; you have healers. Even then, if you're doing RA, AB, or CM, where you might not have a Monk, then just roll faster. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 12:08, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :::Yeah, it was someone else who removed my vote. Anyhow, just roll faster for all = fail. I like to win AB & CM personally. Joseph 13:05, 11 August 2008 (EDT) ::::In CM, don't fight people with counters to you. You should be running amber or helping the turtle kill anyway. In RA, get lucky or try to not be the first target (no Leroy). In AB, get a fucking monk instead of being stupid like everyone else and grabbing the first 3 people to accept. Self heals are NEVER needed besides non brave people in RA and ganks in GvG. That's it. In TA, you have monks, in GvG you have monks, in HA, guess what? You have THREE monks. Hell even in HB you have monks with you. YOU DON'T NEED A SELF HEAL.-- The Gates Assassin 18:27, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :::::Also, do you really believe that taking heal sig instead of something else will save you? If you don't have a monk, and a team wants you dead, you're dead. It doesn't matter if you get that shadow refuge out or not. -- The Gates Assassin 18:29, 11 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::Thanks for poking your nose in, kid. Did I say a heal will save you? I don't think so. If you're going to dish out advice, give it politely and not insultingly, and then everyone won't think you're a dumbass even if you do know a lot more than them. Also using swearwords doesn't make you grown up - quite the opposite. Thanks for the advice all the same. Joseph 19:43, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :::::::Looking back at that, srry sounded kinda elitist. I try not to do that but I guess it just comes out sometimes.-- The Gates Assassin 20:14, 11 August 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Now you have my respect, so no probs. Thanks. Joseph 20:21, 11 August 2008 (EDT)